Pokémon: The Ultimate Journey
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: The Gran Yarosch Region, a beautiful place full of mystery. Nick Negron and his friends travel this new Region, all the while battling the schemes of the Enemy Teams as they try using Legendary Pokemon for their own selfish gain. This is the beginning of the Ultimate Pokemon Journey, a Journey spanning a Region like no other!


_**Pokémon: The Ultimate Journey  
**_

_**Pre-Chapter IMPORTANT! Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a super continental Region Pokémon story. I've had this chapter written for months, but I still had some things to write into it first, so I withheld posting it. Now I will go over some things that show up in this story that I have changed as opposed to the normal Pokémon experience:_

_ **Starter Pokémon-** This change becomes apparent because Trainers can choose any of the five current Generation (since Gen VI hasn't been released yet for me to include those Pokémon. They can also choose from a fourth set, sort of like Ash choosing Pikachu because there were no Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle left. In addition, If a Trainer has Pokémon prior to beginning his/her journey, they are not required to take an additional Starter._

_ **Enemy Teams-** All enemy Teams are present, including the split-up Team Plasma and Snag'em from Orre. In addition, there are new Teams because there are Legendaries that have been dealt with by the Enemies before but now have their own separate Team to go after them. These include:_

_ **Team Silver-** Team that wants to find and use Lugia for their own selfish means. Cipher also comes into effect with this Team, for **Shadow Pokémon** will exist with their own Story in this mega-story._

_ **Team Gold-** Similar to **Silver**, but with Ho-Oh as their goal instead. **Cipher** does get involved._

_ **Cipher-** The Enemy Team that was behind everything during the Coliseum/XD games. They shall come up again and again to take the Legendaries and **Shadow Pokémon** will be made that the heroes must defeat and purify for the grand scheme of things to save the world._

_ **Team Trisaster-** Enemies after the Legendary trios of each Region respectively. Names comes from trying to cause disasters using the Trios, thus Tri instead of Di._

_ **Team Ventus-** Yes, named after a Kingdom Hearts character, this Team deals with capturing Rayquaza._

_ **Legendary Pokémon-** All Legendary Pokémon have their own place in the Gran Yarosch Region, whether it be a Location or Shrine, and that place is said to be the place where that specific Pokémon shall appear._

_ **Generation VI-** Since this Generation has not been released fully as of yet, there shall be no mention of any of them. Once the games X and Y have been released I will add them to my personal Pokédex and insert them into the story as a new development._

_ **Age-** The age of Ten to start a Journey, let's face it, is stupid. Therefore, all Trainers graduate from Trainer School at eighteen then choose when they would start their Journey._

_ Now, on with the show!_

_**Preface: The Gran Yarosch Region**_

The magnificent world of Pokémon. Filled with majestic mountains, sparkling oceans and lakes, shade-filled forests, rolling plains of lush green landscape and bustling cities and towns. Mankind has made it's mark on the land but through it all nobody has forgotten who was here first: the Pokémon. Small, large, common or Legendary, Pokémon come in many kinds. Currently there are over six hundred and forty nine known species of Pokémon and more being discovered every year.

There are many regions in the Pokémon world. The connected Kanto and Johto regions, the nearby Orange Archipelago, the beautiful Hoenn region, the exotic Sinnoh region and the seasonal Unova region. Many more regions exist yes, but none more extravagant than the super-continental Gran Yarosch region.

The Gran Yarosch region is in size two times bigger than all the other regions combined with an Archipelago sub-region known as the Vesuvio Archipelago that was at least twice as large as the Orange Islands themselves were. This region, located in a previously lost and unknown corner of the Pokémon world, contains all 649 previously recorded species of Pokémon and more that have been more recently discovered but not yet cataloged in the Pokédex, or the electronic catalog of known Pokémon species.

This vast region, with over 35% of it as of yet unexplored, is steeped in legend and mystery. It is also steeped in villainous plotting, the Criminal Organizations such as Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Plasma, Galactic and Snag'em plot their own plans for domination of Pokémon and humankind. This regions' Pokémon Professor, Elena Cherry, is one of the only people who try stopping the plans of these evil organizations, the others being every Gym Leader, a large number because of the size of the region and also some Pokémon Trainers sent out into the Region are all that stand in the way of these evil organizations.

Nick Negron, a nineteen year old starting Pokémon Trainer, is one of the few new Trainers coming out of the Hometown of Prof. Cherry, Seadawn Town. Him and his three Pokémon Zorua, Riolu and Cyndaquil as well as his best friends Juliet Santos and Shawn Bishop are all starting their Pokémon Journey shortly. But before that, we must visit a far-off place from Seadawn Town, a place known as Groudon's Canyon, danger lurks everywhere and little do Nick and his friends know, its connected to them...

_**Prologue  
The Danger And A Journey's Beginning**_

_**A/N 0.5:**__ The following scene, before Groudon's Canyon, was taken and altered from its Original form from the story __**Proven**__ by __**Preaching Red.**__ I suggest reading it because it's very good as far as it's progressed already._

_**Seadawn Town, Negron Household, Thirteen Years Ago...**_

"Here we are, folks! The Championship match of the Auranos League between current Champion Argyle and challenger Sora Ketchum is about to begin!" Said the announcer of the Auranos League Championship. The sound from the crowd was deafening, but that didn't affect the group gathered around the television in the Negron household. There was six year old Nick Negron, ten year old James Negron, ten year old Katareina Crescente, six year old Juliet Santos, six year old Shawn Bishop, eight year old Senna Negron and the Negron siblings' mother, Rhiannon all sitting in front of the tv, watching the finals of the latest session of the Auranos League, the Pokémon League of the Gran Yarosch Region.

Nick smiled. "Yes, it's finally gonna start!" He had been looking forward to this match all month, while the League had been going on. They all turned their complete attention to the television.

The ref, nodding to each Trainer in turn, raised then lowered his flags, shouting. "Begin!"

"Dragonair, I choose you."

"Go." Two Pokémon appeared on the field, one a majestic blue dragon, and the other a jackal Pokémon.

"The first match is between Dragonair and Lucario!" The announcer shouted as the two Pokémon's pictures lit up on the board.

"Dragonair, Dragon Rage!" Argyle called. The only sign that Dragonair heard was the instantaneous charging and firing of the orange orb.

"Dodge, then Extreme Speed into Giga Impact." Sora commanded, Lucario compling by gracefully flipping away from the sphere, and disappearing.

"Damn! Dragonair, use Shockwave." Argyle called.

Before the dragon type had the chance, she was smashed into the stadium wall by a gold and purple blur.

"What an impact! Will Dragonair be able to continue?" The announcer shouted.

The dust cleared, and revealed a downed, but not out Dragonair. Argyle smiled, he knew she would come through, "Quick, while it can't dodge, use Hyper Beam!"

Sora just sighed. "Use your aura to enhance your energy build up, then duck at the last moment."

Lucario nodded, and began focusing his aura into energy for his body. Once he had enough to move he nodded. His trainer acknowledged, but did nothing.

Argyle thought this would end it, no Pokémon could take a hit like that and continue, right? The blue dragon fired the orange beam. As it tore across the field the crowd watched in anticipation. Lucario tuned everything out, and focused on the beam. _'Now'. _

Lucario hit the ground, going completely prone, the beam sailing centimeters above his head.

"Excellent work Noble, finish with Aura Sphere." Sora ordered.

Lucario nodded, then got shakily to his feet. Once the aura Pokémon was on his feet he began charging an aura sphere.

Argyle was worried to say the least, "Dragonair, Endure it!" Dragonair nodded, and then tensed her muscles, preparing for the inevitable impact.

Lucario fired not one, but three spheres that were glowing with energy. To say Argyle was surprised was an understatement.

The first two aura spheres exploded, but Dragonair remained up, raising Argyle's hopes, but then the third brought those hopes crashing to the ground. Just like Dragonair.

Suddenly, the dragon Pokémon began to glow a bright white. The crowd was silent; this was a big deal as well as a big problem for Sora.

"And Argyle's Dragonair evolves into the Pokémon he is famous for. Though it is not his strongest one, it is no a pushover, can Sora prevail?" The announcer shouted.

"Dragonite, Heat Wave into Flamethrower." Argylee commanded. His dragon Pokémon did nothing, but glowed orange as an intense heat began seeping from its body.

Sora grimaced, that was an impressive effect combo. But he quickly formulated a plan that rested entirely on Lucario's willpower, "Lucario, brace yourself and take the Heat Wave, then launch an Aura Pulse." The aura Pokémon nodded and braced for the oncoming attack.

Argyle smiled; there was no way a steel type could last under his most prized Pokémon's Heat Wave. And the smile on Argyle's face only grew as he watched the powerful attack connect with his opponent's Lucario. But the smile turned to a shocked frown as the Lucario withstood the attack, and then launched a pulsating beam of blue energy at the Flamethrower.

Sora smiled as the two special attacks collided, this meant he might have a chance in this match. He knew this was Argyle's best chance at an early victory because of the rejuvenation that Dragonite received because of the evolution. But he knew Lucario still stood a chance in this match.

Suddenly, Lucario flared white, and his beam of aura changed from a pale blue to a white. This caused Sora to nearly cry out in surprise, as Lucario had unlocked a new stage of power in its Aura powers.

The white beam began to push back the Flamethrower causing the spectators to gasp. Just how powerful was this Pokémon?

Then Lucario's beam wavered, this change in power caused both beams to explode. When the dust settled a verdict was made.

Sora as well as everyone else was shocked, but then he understood what happened, Lucario had pushed himself too far with his jnewfound power. The ref, who was also shocked, waited a moment and then called his verdict, "Both Pokémon are unable to battle, Trainers, please send out your next Pokémon!"

Sora nodded, and fingered each of his pokeballs, before choosing one. Which he threw on the field, and a majestic Pokémon appeared on the field.

The audience gasped a collective gasp of disbelief. "No way!" Juliet said

"A shiny Milotic!" Cried Katareina and Senna in envy.

"How many rare Pokémon does this guy have?" James asked to no one in particular.

Argyle was shocked, he knew that the water type would have an arsenal of anti-dragon attacks, "Go Gyarados!" And Argyle's own shiny Pokémon, the famed Red Gyarados that once belonged to Argyle's great-grandfather Argyle made its presence known.

To say Sora was surprised was an understatement. However, he would not let this sudden change affect him. "Gyarados Hydro Pump!" Argyle ordered as Gyarados sent the powerful torrent of water at the majestic Pokémon.

"Regal, dodge then ice beam!" Sora countered. The shiny Milotic maneuvered out of the way of the hydro pump. She then shot the pale blue ice attack at the atrocious Pokémon. Gyarados roared as it was struck by the powerful attack.

"Gyarados, Ice Fang!" Argyle ordered hastily. Gyarados lowered its head and attempted to sink its teeth into Miltoic's skin. But it was not to be.

"Dodge then Iron tail!" Sora ordered. Milotic then smashed her glowing tail into the red Gyarados's flank.

"This is not good," commented Rhiannon, "If Argyle doesn't get a hold of himself, then Sora will win this fight easily."

"Gyarados, Twister!" Argyle demanded. Gyarados put some distance between itself and fired a huge twister towards Milotic. But Sora did not look worried.

"Milotic, use water pulse on the ground around the twister, then Ice beam!" Sora ordered. The attack Twister depends heavily on temperature. It needs above freezing air to be effective (I'm going with the fact that the move is hurricane based). By freezing most of the field it drops the temperature there by strongly weakening the twister attack.

The twister managed to claw its way to the intended target, but the Milotic just brushed off the attack. Argyle growled, time to get creative.

"Use Dragon Pulse, then follow with Thunder!" Lance cried. Sora raised an eyebrow, his opponent had finally shown up to really battle.

"Milotic dodge then Mirror Coat!" The serpent complied, dodging the dragon pulse, and then taking the Thunder. Argyle hadn't heard the Mirror Coat command, and his thoughts were on his finishing move,

"Use Hyper Beam!" Argyle called victoriously

Sora chuckled, "Fire!" Milotic glowed bright white, and launched an attack with twice the power of a Thunder.

Both beams met in the middle. And in a dazzling display of power the beams exploded on contact. Sora was impressed, his Gyarados was something, but he would still win.

"Fire an Ice Beam followed by an Icy Wind!" Sora called. It was a lethal combination, a combination that would end Argyle's Gyarados.

"And Gyarados is unable to continue! What an attack, it utilized the spread effect of Icy Wind to disperse the Ice Beam over a wide area. This rendered the Gyarados's ability to dodge useless!" The announcer cried, impressed by the tactics.

Argyle admitted this defeat graciously, he knew he had been outgunned in that match, but now the shiny Milotic was about to be eliminated from the match.

"Go Dragonite!" Argyle called, throwing a white sphere into the sky. One of Lance's many Dragonites appeared in a flash of white light. It then gave an almighty roar, showing its dominance as one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world.

Sora cringed, he looked at Milotic; she was bruised, but still had a bit left in her. "Regal use Water Pulse!" Sora called, hoping to gain a field advantage early

The Pokémon instantaneously fired a Water Pulse. "Oh no you don't! Use Fire Blast!" Argyle ordered

The kanji-like fire attack effortlessly evaporated the water attack. Ash smiled, Lance had fallen for his trap,

"Use Hydro Pump!" Sora called

Argyle instantly realized his mistake. With the two moves fighting for power there was no hope for dodging the water attack if he broke the lock. "Full power!" Argyle called

The fire increased, Dragonite understood this was do or die. Much to Sora's and the crowd's surprise, the fire attack began pushing back the water attack. Sora could do nothing but watch as one of the most powerful fire attacks pushed back the water attack and knocked out one of his prized Pokémon.

"Milotic is unable to continue, red trainer please send out your next Pokémon." The ref shouted, raising his flag towards Argyle's side.

"And with a surprising turn of momentum Argyle turns this fight around!" The announcer shouted, "Will he be able to come into the break with a lead in this fight?"

Sora growled; he hadn't wanted to use three Pokémon in the first half. Surprise was one of his only chances to win this fight.

"I choose you, Ruby!" An overly large Charizard appeared. It began glaring down at his fellow dragon Pokémon.

"Dragonite, Dragon Rage!" Argyle ordered.

Dragonite fired the crackling orange sphere at Charizard. "Charizard, take to the skies!" Ash ordered. Charizard complied by flapping its mighty wings. It was off the ground with in seconds, causing the dragon attack to pass harmlessly under him.

"Dragonite Outrage! Shoot it down!" Argyle ordered. Dragonite's pupils dilated and its whole body glowed orange. Suddenly, one of the most powerful dragon attacks was fired at the airborne Charizard.

Sora said nothing, what could he do? Instead he let his experienced Pokémon counter and dodge on his own. Ash figured he could keep this up until the Dragonite succumbed to confusion.

Argyle watched with rage, while Sora watched with contentment as the fire-type countered and dodged all of the outrage attack.

The outrage suddenly ended, signaling the start of confusion. Ash seized the chance, "Charizard, Dragonbreath!"

The orange dragon landed and fired a stream of green fire at Lance's Dragonite. Dragonite, exhausted from the outrage attack, stood no chance against the super effective fire. As soon as Dragonite hit the ground, he was out.

The ref raised his flag in Sora's direction, "Dragonite is unable to battle. Since the Champion has lost three Pokémon, the Challenger may switch Pokémon."

Ash tuned out the still-roaring crowd, returned Charizard to his Poké Ball, and summoned his choice, "Rime, stand by for battle!"

Sora's main ice type, a Glalie, appeared in the customary flash.

"Charizard I choose you!" Argyle ordered.

"Rime, Water Pulse!" Sora ordered.

"Charizard, dodge" Argyle ordered. Charizard roared and flapped his wings, shooting his to the side.

"Rime, Ice Beam!" Sora ordered. Glalie fired the powerful beam of ice at the Fire-type.

"Fire Blast!" Argyle ordered he knew he had a chance to capitalize on the ineffective ice-type attack. "Follow it up with Dragon Rush!" Argyle ordered. Just after the fire attack made short work of the Ice Beam, Charizard cut the attack, and shot through the flames with blue energy surrounding it.

"Rime, Blizzard!" Sora called hastily, worried for the first time this match. Glalie attacked with the impossibly powerful ice attack, but it was not to be. The unavoidable attack plowed through the Blizzard and smashed into Glalie.

Glalie was thrown into the stadium wall. The crowd thought is was over, but Sora knew better. "Rime, charge with headbutt!" Glalie shot out of the dust with incredible speed.

"Charizard, Fire Spin!" Argyle ordered in retaliation. Charizard sent a swirling vortex of flames at Glalie, but Argyle had fallen for another trap.

"Change course then Brine." Sora smirked and Argyle cursed as Glalie charged around the Ice Beam and positioned itself behind the fire-type. It the fired the water attack Brine.

Charizard roared in pain under the water assault. When it ended Charizard was in a heap on the ground. Sora thought he had it, so did the ref, and just as he was about to announce his verdict the Charizard roared as it became coated in red aura. Then, without orders it launched an overheat attack.

The attack struck the still awed ice-type. With the power up from Blaze, Glalie stood no chance. Glalie cried as it was hit. Then the ice-type fell to the super effective attack. "Glalie is unable to battle!" the ref said in shock.

Sora returned Glalie, and then he threw his next Pokémon, "Ruby, go!" His Charizard appeared again, sending a jet of flame into the air at its new rival.

"Charizard Fire Blast!" Argyle ordered.

"Counter with your own Fire Blast!" Sora called. Both kanji symbols met in the middle and as soon as they touched they exploded. Argyle's Charizard suddenly shot out of the top of the smoke cloud.

"Follow it!" Sora ordered. The two Charizards flew each other in an intricate dance, every now and then crashing into each other with different physical attacks.

"End this Ruby!" Sora shouted, "Dragon Rage!" Sora's Charizard didn't even bother to back up; he just fired his attack immediately.

"Dragon Rage as well!" Argyle shouted. The two dragons sent the orbs of fire at each other. The force of the attacks knocked both of them into an uncontrolled descent.

"Ruby, straighten out and grab it!" Sora ordered as his Charizard managed to straighten out and get a hold of Argyle's, the Champion's Charizard struggling to get free.

"Now Seismic Toss!" Sora ordered. Sora's Charizard held onto Argyle's and took it for a go around in the sky.

When Charizard started its descent Argyle took action. "Flare blitz!" Argyle ordered. Argyle's Charizard's body became coated in fire. Sora's Charizard didn't appear to notice, and continued on course.

Argyle grit his teeth as his Charizard became very acquainted with the ground.

"The Champion's Charizard is unable to battle. Send out your next Pokémon!"

Argyle groaned, returned his Charizard and threw his next Poké Ball. Once the flash subsided, another pseudo legendary stood tall.

"Another Dragonite?" Senna shouted!

Sora however, had done his homework. And he had come prepared.

"Dragonite don't worry you are strong enough to win," Argyle said confidently. Dragonite roared in agreement.

Sora smiled, "Ruby, Flamethrower!" The red dragon Pokémon fired the attack at Dragonite.

"Dragonite! Dodge then Thunder," Argyle said. Dragonite fired the bolt of electricity at Charizard who dodged quickly to the side.

"Charizard now steel wing," Sora ordered. Charizard flew at a high speed towards Dragonite. But Dragonite would have none of that, and dodged the attack.

Argyle smirked, "Fly. "Dragonite it flapped its wings and shot up.

"Stay put on the ground!" Sora ordered. Charizard looked at his trainer, then nodded.

"Dragonite, use Thunderpunch!" Argyle shouted.

"Charizard, counter with Steel Wing!" Sora ordered.

Dragonite cocked its fist back, which was crackling with electricity as Charizard's wing began to shine silver. The two Pokémon clashed in a battle for supremacy. After a couple more seconds of intense both attacks exploded. Both Pokémon took ludicrous amounts of damage, seeing as both were in close proximity with the blast.

Once the smoke cleared Charizard was down and Dragonite was slowly making its way to its feet. "Charizard is unable to battle, Dragonite wins Red Trainer, send out your next Pokémon."

Sora recalled his Charizard before calling upon his own Dragon, "Envoy, I need your assistance!" The land shark Pokémon Garchomp appeared menacingly as it glared, trying to intimidate at his opponent.

"Dragonite, use Iron Tail!" Sora ordered

"Use Dragon Rush!" Garchomp flew at insane speeds towards the Dragonite, whose tail had started to glow. Just before impact Dragonite swung its tail into Garchomp, causing another explosion. While the crowd loved it, Argyle was not. He was now down 5 to 4, he needed a miracle from his last Pokémon. However, his opponent had forced his trump card early, so he was relying on an old, really old, friend.

"Go, Aerodactyl." One of the rarest Pokémon on the planet appeared before Garchomp, this would be good.

"Aerodactyl, use Ancient Power!" Argyle ordered.

As the ancient attack began gathering power Sora made his move,

"Use Stone Edge!" Both rock based attacks clashed in the middle, canceling each other out, but Sora didn't miss a beat.

"Now Draco Meteor then Stone Edge" He ordered. His dragon Pokémon complied, launching an orange ball of energy towards the heavens. The ball then exploded, forming meteors of pure Draconic energy. But Garchomp wasn't done, for it fired rapid fire stone edges at the Aerodactyl, pinning it down and forcing it to take the attack.

"Aerodactyl, no!" Argylee called in concern. It couldn't end like this. Not by two Pokémon!

The smoke from the powerful combination cleared, revealing a downed but not out Aerodactyl. It was shaking from its many wounds, but its fighting spirit and willpower pushed it forward.

"Yes!" Argyle cried, "Now use Earthquake followed by Hyper Beam!"

The ancient dragon smashed both feet into the ground, generating shockwaves that unbalanced Garchomp. Then it fired an orange beam towards Garchomp. Garchomp attempted to dodge, but he still had no footing. Causing the beam to hit, dealing a massive amount of damage.

Sora ground his teeth; he knew Garchomp was on his last legs, so he pulled a final stunt,

"Envoy, use Dragon Rush!" Using the last bit of energy he had he began flying towards the immobile Aerodactyl. As he flew a familiar blue energy surrounded him. Suddenly, just before impact Garchomp faltered, from sheer exhaustion of all the attacks he used, as well as all the damage he took. However, just as he hit the ground he used what he had left to keep his dragon rush attack going, causing an explosion that took down Aerodactyl.

The ref waited a moment, making sure that both Pokémon were down. And after a moment he announced his verdict,

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! But seeing as the red trainer has one more Pokémon left, Sora Ketchum is the winner and the new Auranos League Champion!"

The crowd erupted into to cheers, while Lance just walked back to his locker room from the field.

Back in the Negron house, Nick had stood up cheering. "Yes! That was awesome! Man, I can't wait until I go on my Pokémon Journey and become the next Champion!" Everyone else gathered smiled at the young child's ambition.

_**Groudon's Canyon, Sixteen Hours Ago...**_

Twenty-three year old James Negron crouched on the barren ground of the canyon, his eyes scanning the horizon. Suddenly, he saw clouds of dust coming towards him from directly ahead of him. _There they are._ He thought as the vehicles zoomed toward him. James lay flat on his back, a magnet on each hand waiting for the vehicles to come close enough to latch onto the bottom of one.

One vehicle passed over him and the magnets did their job, James now hanging onto the bottom of the speeding all-terrain vehicle. Smirking to himself he whispered to himself, the words being picked up by his earpiece perfectly even with all the noise from the ATV. "Professor, I've located Team Magma's convoy and am now en-route to their field base. Over."

"Ten-four James. Stay out of sight and only do recon, you hear me? Last time you caused an uproar over in Team Rocket's hideout near the Mewtwo Catacombs, got it? No repeats, over." Came the voice of the young Professor Cherry.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Recon only. But why exactly are we even looking into Magma again? Over." James asked.

"Because Magma's base is located in the Canyon of Groudon. Groudon is the Pokémon Team Magma are always looking to bring back to life to change the world. You are there to see if they've found any connection between the Canyon itself and Groudon. Now be quiet and do your job. Minimal radio contact, otherwise this line should be silent as all get out. Over."

"Understood Professor. Over and out." James said as the convoy slowed, his limited view showing a building coming closer quickly as the convoy approached. _That must be the base. Now let's see what the Magmites have found out and hopefully some plans._ He thought.

As the convoy slowed and stopped, James took out his iDex and set it to record everything he heard the members of Team Magma say and then go back and highlight all the important-sounding information. As he saw the Magmites leave the vehicle, James followed from out under the same vehicle, staying close to the shadows.

James snuck around the base with the stealth of a Meowth. He chanced a look around one corner and saw only empty passages. James stayed close to the shadows in case he had to hide from approaching enemies. His younger siblings called him a ninja because of his stealth. His younger brother, Nick, was getting quite good at being as stealthy as his older brother, however James still heard when he snuck his friends into the house at all hours of the night. Especially the one with the parental problems like her father's drinking problem and her mothers' just uncaring attitude towards her. James, Nick, their sister the youngest Negron sibling Jaina and the rest of their family was the only bright part of her life, Nick being the brightest.

James stopped thinking about his family as he walked deeper into the complex labyrinth of passages that made up the Team Magma base. _Fuck! Where the hell is the- oh, there it is._ He thought as he found an even more important and knowledgeable source of information than the members of Team Magma themselves: the Team Magma Base Computer Mainframe.

He went over to the first console he could find and hooked up his iDex, uploading all the information the Mainframe had to his iDex and then as each file finished it would be transferred to his computer account at Professor Cherry's Lab. He watched the files get transferred and read some lines when some words caught his attention: Team Aqua, Team Aero, Darkrai, Cresselia, and Regigigas. 'Why are these stated... And who and what the hell is Team Aero!?'

James activated his earpiece. "Professor Cherry? Do you copy? Over." He asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I'm here James," Came the Professor's voice. "What have you found out? Over."

"You're not gonna believe this, Professor, but Magma's Computer Mainframe has a lot more than just their plans. I've found mention of Regigigas, Cresselia, Darkrai, Team Aqua and some group named Team Aero, just to name a few. All the data from this computer is uploading to my computer account there at the Lab. Look over it and discuss with everyone what you find out. Over."

"Alright, but what about you? How long until you can get out of there to the rendezvous point? Over."

"Professor, I don't know _if_ I'll make it out of here. If you don't hear from me in an hour, then I was captured. If that happens, tell my family and Katareina that I love them. And please try to get me out of here as soon as you can. Over and out." hear from me in an hour, then I was captured. If that happens, tell my family and Katareina that I love them. And please try to get me out of here as soon as you can. Over and out." And with that James shut the communication device off and hid his iDex and all but one of his Pokémon in a small corner in order for the iDex to teleport itself back to Professor Cherry's Lab to probably be given to one of his siblings once they learned of the numerous evil plots threatening the safety of the Gran Yarosch Region and the entire Pokémon world.

Hearing the iDex beep that it was done, James unhooked it and watched as it teleported all of his other Pokémon and itself back home. Then he turned and left the room, looking to finally cause some well-needed trouble. Turning the opposite way than the one he had come from, he transcended further into the complex, hoping to come across some Magma Grunts to beat up on, another of his talents being to cause serious damage to an enemy in hand-combat. Finally he saw a couple of Magma members and shouted. "Hey, where's your bathroom?"

The couple of Grunts turned and started running towards the already rushing James. James hopped onto a box and kicked off of it, keeping his balance enough to kick the first Grunt in the face with so much force that James swore he heard the person's neck crack into a broken state and then took hold of the second members' face with his open palm, swinging himself around him and getting behind the Magmite in order to thrust down on their face, making the Magmite hit the floor and become unconscious. Smirking to himself, James rounded the corner and reflexively kicked the next Magmite in the groin, following up with an uppercut that bashed them into a wall and then crumple to the floor in a broken heap.

The next few hallways were empty until James came to a bigger room, like a mess hall. In fact it had lunch tables and everything. Unfortunately, there were also about fifteen or twenty Magma members, all of whom looked at James. "Hey everyone. How's lunch today? Anyone interested in a knuckle sandwich?" He asked cockily as some members got up and ran to hit him.

The fighting lasted a while and James was starting to breathe heavily, most of the Magmites already taken down. Only three more members of the enemy faction remained but James knew these three were better-trained than the Grunts before them. James swallowed and stood up straight before a fourth Magma Commander hit him from behind, sending him to the floor as the other three picked him up and restrained him.

Another member approached, James recognizing the newcomer as the Team Magma Leader, Carlene. "Well, well look who we have here: the infamous James Negron. Of course you know who I am, don't you?"

"Heh," James said. "Of course I know who you are, Carlene, Team Magma Leader. What are you gonna do now? Torture me now that you've captured me? You're better off just killing me now because I won't tell you anything."

Carlene laughed. "Oh, sugar we're not gonna kill you or torture you. We're just gonna... Recondition you to fit our needs more." She laughed again.

"What the fuck are you talking about you crazy bitch? What about resurrecting Groudon?"

"Oh honey, don't worry about that. It'll happen. But first we have to make sure _you_ won't be any trouble. Boys!" She clapped her hands and the thugs behind him knocked him unconscious, James' last thoughts being that he wished his family well without him.

_**Seadawn Town, Fourteen Hours and Forty-Five Minutes Ago...**_

Professor Cherry shook as she sobbed, James' iDex and Pokémon except for his favored larger-than-normal Flareon sitting in front of her. She hated the loss of James and hoped that he had at least taken some of those Team Magma bastards down with him before they truly captured him. She knew she had to tell James' family, but she just couldn't. And if she told Katareina, his girlfriend, she would go right after him and she wasn't a very smart field agent. She would get captured soon after infiltration due to her clumsy nature.

She took a deep breath, concentrating on staying focused on the task at hand, the deciphering of all of the Magma Computer Mainframe files that James was adamant she look at. But, the amount of files he had recovered was enormous and would take time to cycle through on her own. So, she decided to start looking through them the next day and left the Lab, walking back to her home close by to get some sleep. The next day she would have to also send Nick, James younger brother, out on his own Pokémon journey, along with his two best friends and their Pokémon. She was worried that Nick would find out about James on the way and, being the adventurous and headstrong brother Nick was, go after him and not stop until the oldest Negron sibling was found and brought back home to everyone he loved and cared for.

Because, if Nick's journey was going to be anything like reality, then he would be getting into more than his fair share of troublesome situations. And, back at her lab, a very special Poké Ball appeared on the Transfer Machine for Nick, containing a very rare and even sought-after surprise...

_**Seadawn Town, Three Hours Thirty Minutes Ago...**_

Nineteen year old Juliet Santos lifted her head groggily from her very comfortable pillow and brushed some crimson red hair away from in front of her eyes to realize she wasn't in her room at home. _Huh? Where am... Oh, now I remember. I'm with my baby._ She thought as she saw her 'pillow' moving up and down calmly to make her realize she was with her newly-established boyfriend Nick Negron, also nineteen.

They had started dating a few days earlier, but Nick wasn't ready to say that he loved Juliet like she knew he did. They had been in love with each other for years and since they had figured it out on their own (and a little help from Nick's mother Rhiannon), they had dropped subtle little hints to each other. It hadn't taken long for them both to figure out they felt the same way for each other, but they were both somewhat stubborn and wouldn't ask each other out.

Their feelings hadn't been helped by the fact that Juliet's parents basically hated her and kept kicking her out, Nick being the only one she could turn to. And because of that she would often wind up sleeping with Nick night after night, and after a while Rhiannon just didn't mind it anymore. So now, since the two were dating, Rhiannon found that she felt like the missing part of her family had finally come home, and she was thinking about talking to Juliet's parents about moving all of her stuff to the Negron house, Nick not hesitating to let her stay in his room.

Juliet wondered, however, why Nick wouldn't tell her verbally that he loved her. She could tell him the same until she lost her voice and Nick just wouldn't say it back. But she knew he did because of all the cute little things he always did for her. _He's probably just not ready to say it to me yet, that's all._ She smiled to herself. _Plus, he's just so cute when he's still sleeping._ She smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on Nick's cheek before laying back down with her head and hand on Nick, keeping him close to her. Closing her eyes, she drifted back into sleep.

Rhiannon, being up early, checked into Nick's room and indeed saw that he wasn't alone, Juliet sleeping soundly with her head on Nick's chest and a smile on her face. Smiling herself, Rhiannon closed the bedroom door but not without taking Nick's three Poké Balls, each containing one of his three personal Pokémon: Cyndaquil, Riolu and Zorua (called Zozu by his- Zorua's- 'mother' Juliet). Making her way downstairs, she released the three and set them to work doing early morning chores to get ready for the day ahead.

_**Present Time, Nick's Room...**_

Nick woke up to a large source of weight pressing on his chest. Looking down, he smiled to see that it was his girlfriend Juliet, still sleeping soundly. But, looking then at the clock on the bedside table, his eyes widened. He lightly shook Juliet. "Jules, wake up. We have to get up. Today's the day we leave on our Journey. Gotta leave for Professor Cherry's Lab soon."

"No!" Juliet exclaimed sleepily. "More time in bed. Your mom will call us down when it's close to being late for us to get there anyway."

As if on cue, Rhiannon's voice carried up the stairs. "Nick, Juliet, breakfast or you'll be late to Professor Cherry's Lab for Journey Prep."

Juliet groaned and stretched out in a catlike pose as Nick chuckled slightly before bringing his lips softly to hers, an unspoken 'I love you' being carried in it. Juliet smiled before answering Rhiannon. "Yes, Mom." Nick shook his head before swinging his legs off the bed and getting up, going over to the dresser and taking out the outfit he had been saving for this day, Juliet making a similar choice of actions by going over to her overnight bag she had packed before her parents had kicked her out of the house the night before.

A few minutes later, Nick came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt under a dark blue army vest with the official Pokémon League symbol- a Poké Ball colored in Gold for the top, Silver on the bottom and the middle circle of the shape colored Emerald green- over the right breast pocket, black and white sneakers and a baseball cap with the same Pokémon League symbol adorning the front. Juliet was dressed in black jeans, sneakers, a dark purple t-shirt with a denim blue windbreaker over it and a black and purple striped headband that Nick had gotten her for her last birthday. Smiling at each other, the couple left the bedroom and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Entering the kitchen, Rhiannon smiled at the two. "Well, good morning, love birds. When did you wind up getting in last night, Juliet?"

"Umm, about two-ish, I think. Thanks for getting us up today though, Rhiannon."

"It's nothing. Plus, I know that if I hadn't woken you two up, you'd sleep until the Miltanks come home." Nick laughed at the reference.

"Yeah, that is true. But only because I don't like being away from Nicky, and if we don't get up then I get him as long as I want without having to go home and deal with my asshole parents. I really don't want to be there anymore because ever since I started getting closer to Nick a few years ago they've treated me like I'm just in the way of their perfect family. God knows my brother Alexander marries a prostitute and is still the favorite child but can I date a nice guy who doesn't mistreat me? No. And, it's not because they just hate Nick. It's because of James and his very troublesome nature. They think that Nick is exactly like James because of their resemblance, but I know my Nicky is different." She kissed Nick's cheek once as she got ready to eat.

"Yes, true. I must talk to your parents, but later. Right now, we should just enjoy this time together. Now, where is Senna and Katareina?"

"We're here!" Came the voice of twenty-one year old Senna Negron came into the kitchen along with James' girlfriend of three and a half years, Katareina Crescente. The two girls sat at the table, Katareina turning to Rhiannon.

"Any word on James? When he's coming back home?" She asked.

Rhiannon shook her head. "No, but today is a good day anyway. Nick and Juliet are leaving town today along with Shawn on their Pokémon Journey. Why isn't Veronica going too, anyway?"

"She failed the test to go on the Journey this year. I don't know how, since its a very simple test but whatever. Shawn's going to wait for her to pass in a few months then he's gonna stay in whatever town we're in at that time and wait for her then catch up with us." Nick explained as he scooped up some scrambled eggs onto his fork.

"Ahh. Alright then. Why doesn't he just stay here then? Or is it nowadays that you pass and test and have to go or you have to retake the test?" Juliet nodded at the idea. "Oh. Why doesn't he wait then? He passed it once he can pass it again and plus you would think he'd rather not be a third wheel to you two."

"Actually that's why he's still coming. He's coming to make sure we don't do anything we might regret later on,like the fear my parents have that Nick will get me pregnant and not be able to provide for us."

"Alright. Well, hold on why isn't Elliot leaving with you guys? I know he passed the test too."

"He's leaving with Issam and you know how those two get. Then Jon isn't leaving at all he'd rather stay home and raise his Pichu. I already asked him to come. And lastly, there was Shawn. Also, Shawn was the only one who honestly wanted to make sure me and Juliet didn't wind up doing anything stupid. Jon would have rather us have the kid and stay and the other two are, well, Elliot and Issam. Well, I'm done. Juliet, you ready?" She nodded. "Alright. Sorry to make this family gathering short but we gotta get going. Shawn has no doubt been waiting for us for a while already. Love you, mom, Senna. See you guys when we call on the road."

"Bye, guys!" Everyone else shouted as Nick and Juliet left, followed by Nick's Zorua, Cyndaquil and Riolu still out of their Poké Balls for the moment.

The group of five walked the short distance to Professor Cherry's Lab, the large structure being the largest in Seadawn Town. They walked through the front doors and made their way to the back of the Lab, where Professor Cherry would most likely be working on her research as Shawn watched her, curious about what exactly she was looking into at the moment. Sure enough, the two were positioned around professor Cherry's computer, the Pokémon Professor typing swiftly into the computer as Shawn watched, scanning the information being inputted into the machine.

Nick and Juliet came up behind them. "Hey, guys. Anything interesting today?" Nick asked, effectively scaring both other people present in the room.

"Nick, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Professor Cherry shouted, a few Pidoves in the rafters getting scared and leaving through the Aviary window.

"Calm down, Professor. We're here, right? Can we get on with this? I want to leave already. The anticipation is making me shudder about what lies ahead for us."

Cherry sighed. "You're lucky I love your family like my own, Nick. No other person can get away with talking to me like that. But yes, let's get through this. Follow me to the Trainer Terminal."

The group of now seven made their way to another computer on the other side of the Lab. This computer was almost an entire story high and the size of a large television across. The Trainer Terminal, as this huge computer was called, was used to keep track of Trainers and their updating Pokédex and captured Pokémon as well as register those Trainers and create their Trainer ID Card. Professor Cherry stopped short of the computer however. "Oh, I almost forgot. Shawn, you don't _have_ your first Pokémon yet, do you? Nick has his little troublesome trio there with him and a fourth to join them anyway and Juliet has... What did you have again, Juliet?"

"I have my little Ralts that Nick caught me a couple years ago. I haven't trained her much, but she's still a feisty little thing."

"Ah, right. Ralts. So, Shawn, take your pick at the Starters' Selection Table."

The Starters' Selection Table, or SST, was a long table that held four separate chambers. The first chamber contained Poké Balls that had one of the five different Grass-type Starter Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig and Snivy. The second chamber held the Fire-types: Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar and Tepig. Water-types were held in the third: Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup and Oshawott. The fourth chamber, however, held the 'Special' Starters, that weren't any of the normal Starter Pokémon Types. These were Eevee for the Kanto Region, Pichu for the Johto Region, Aron for the Hoenn Region, Shinx for the Sinnoh Region, and Pidove for the Unova Region. Each Trainer, before they began their Journey and if they had no Pokémon beforehand which most seemed to these days, would have to pick one of those Pokémon to be their Starting Pokémon and their only one until they caught a new one to add to their roster.

Shawn went over to the Table and carefully studied each area and thought about what his choice would be. He nodded a few times before finally picking one up. The Poké Ball showed a small green leaf, both a Capsule Ball Seal and the symbol meaning he had chosen a Grass-type. "I choose you, Turtwig!" He said, releasing the small half-tree sprout, half turtle creature.

"Good choice, Shawn. Now, let's get on with this then. Everyone over to the Trainer Terminal for Trainer ID Pictures and Trainer Registration." Professor Cherry announced, bringing the three of them over to the large computer once again.

The process of taking the pictures that would serve as Nick, Juliet and Shawn's Trainer ID profile pictures was short but annoying because Nick took the longest to get his done, Professor Cherry screaming at him to stop being stupid and making faces when the picture was about to be taken. Once that was finally done, the Gran Yarosch Region's Resident Pokémon Professor lead the three teenagers over to a table that had three overstocked backpacks on it. These would serve as Nick, Juliet and Shawn's Trainer Packs, carrying everything they would ever need on their Journey.

"Alright guys, this is the final stop in the Lab before you guys leave on your very long journey across the Gran Yarosch Region. These packs are yours, but I want to go through what you'll find inside them now before anything else. Also, Nick, you have something that I received here late last night and I only know it's a Pokémon. I believe it came from your Uncle over in Unova." Professor Cherry handed Nick a peculiar-looking Poké Ball.

This Poké Ball was not like normal ones. The bottom of it was tan while the top half was a light orange. On the upper half there was a protruding V-shape that was a darker orange than the top half of the Poké Ball was. Nick looked at it before realizing exactly what kind of Pokémon was inside. "Is this... It can't be... He said it was far off still... could the Egg..?" He turned to the others and released the ball. "Go, Poké Ball!"

In a flash of white light, a small Pokémon appeared. It had a white body with an off white underbelly and a V-shape like the one on the Poké Ball that was colored a bright red. The little Pokémon made a V for Victory sign. "Vivi Victini!"

Nick couldn't believe it. There, right in front of him, was the Pokémon his Uncle Adarian who lived in the Unova Region was breeding exclusively for him: a Victini. The thing was, this little guy was differently colored than the Victini Nick had previously seen, he wondered why. "Uncle Adarian did it! He successfully bred and hatched a Victini! I can't believe he never told me it had hatched and that he was sending it. He probably decided to send it for my going-away present. But, Professor Cherry, why is this Victini a different set of colors than the ones I've seen before?"

"Well, that's because your Victini is even more special than you think. Your uncle apparently was able to breed a Victini the right way and produce a little stronger Shiny Pokémon. Along the way in your Journey you may meet others. I have heard tell of a Crystal Onix, a Red Gyarados, a Gold Noctowl and many others. All Pokémon have a Shiny form, but they are hard to come by and even harder to breed the right way. Hand me your iDex's. I will update them so that they can show you Shiny forms of Pokémon if and when you encounter them. If you do manage to find the Crystal Onix, I urge you to try to catch it. It is the most odd of the Shiny Pokémon, because Onix is actually not Crystal in Shiny form, but this one is and I want to find out why and if you evolve it I can only imagine how Steelix would be different. But, enough about that. Put all your Pokémon in their Poké Balls and lets get on with this. At this rate we won't get you on your way before dark, and that can't happen, so here we go.

"First off our your bags. Nick, and Shawn will be getting backpacks. Juliet, however, will be getting the Messenger Bag. Oddly, they can hold anything and everything you will ever need on your Journey. God only knows how. Inside you will have your Potions and Super Potions, then the Berry Pouch with 50 Berries of Various types. You have a Field Guide in there too, by the way. It will help you figure out what kind of Berries you have and what they do. Next is the Treat Pouch, full with 100 Gummis. These are Pokémon Treats that will make them more loyal to you. They are also covered in the Field Guide. You have a Bike Voucher to use at the Bike Shop in City and an Old Rod to fish for Water Pokémon, but don't get disappointed if all you get with it is Magikarp. A TM/HM Case to hold all those odd Discs that can teach a Pokémon whatever move the disc holds. Your Badge Case has multiple tiers since there are several separate leagues to participate in here in the Gran Yarosch Region, like ours is the Temeni Regional League because we are currently situated in the Temeni County of Gran Yarosch. I won't bore you with the rest of the Leagues at this time. The Badge Case also has an extra area for Contest Ribbons.

"Next and probably last is the Poké Balls. You will have five Poké Balls, four Great Balls, three Ultra Balls and then two of every side-type of Poké Ball that exists. New ones will be sent whenever the Negron-Zito Pokémon Innovations Corporation in Hoenn," She looked at Nick,who smiled because he was the youngest heir to this grand company that excelled in making new things to make a Pokémon Trainers' Journey less difficult for them. "Creates and successfully gets new Poké Balls and items to aid in your journey patented. That should be it. Just don't forget to read the instructions for your iDex's if you haven't already become acquainted with them by older siblings or friends. There are many functions of the iDex that you will all be interested in, and don't forget to check out the iDex App Market, also sponsored and created by Nick's extended family. The App Market has many Apps for your iDex's that will either aid you in your Journey or just keep you from being bored. Well, that's all of that over with. I guess it's finally time for you guys to go say goodbye to your families and then be on your way. And Good luck. You're all going to need it." Professor Cherry concluded, leading the three teenagers out of the lab to go say goodbye to their families for a while.

Shawn left to go to his house while Nick and Dominique went to their houses together, Juliet knowing Nick would be needed to keep her from breaking down in front of her parents. Entering Nick's house, Nick showed Rhiannon his new Victini and of course said goodbye to the rest of his family. Juliet smiled when she saw how loving his family was even to her, even though she technically wasn't a part of the Negron family. She dreaded leaving the house because she knew only arguments awaited her at her own house.

Her fears were confirmed as they walked into the house, Nick staying as far behind Juliet as needed to not pose a threat to Dominique's parents (like it helped at all), Juliet's parents Samuel and Karina both saw him and all the gear both teenagers had on, it was on. "No! We are not letting you go anywhere with _him_!" Samuel said. "So just go up to your room and stay there!"

Juliet balled her fists tightly, Nick trying to stay away from the fight as much as he could because he was only there for moral support. "Dad. Mom," Juliet spoke slowly, trying to keep her own anger in as well. "Leaving for the journey was _my_ choice, not Nick's. I love Nick, I want to be with him. He loves me too, but he can't tell me he does yet, and that's alright with me. Just tell me what problem you have with Nick."

Karina spoke next. "Juliet, his brother James was the biggest troublemaker back when he was younger. We both know that Nick isn't his brother, but we don't want that Negron rebelliousness affecting you too and making you become rebellious yourself."

"Alright, I can understand that but Nick isn't James, no matter what other people think about the matter. I love him, he loves me and he won't hurt me. He's the only one capable of _not_ hurting me, so just let me live my life and go on my journey with him. Nick's already told his mother and family that we won't be doing anything stupid and if we do we'll be safe anyway. We're _not_ going to have a kid during this journey. Dad, you can see Nick's not a bad guy.

"You know why he's standing there? He's here to keep me calm if I get too riled up by you two and your bullshit. He's the best person in my life, and I know he won't leave me. Rhiannon wants me to move in over there, too. Arceus only knows the Negron household has been such a _better_ place for me than here ever since I started really hanging out with Nick. So I don't care what you say anymore, but I'm going on this journey, and I'm not leaving Nick. You don't like it? Well I don't care. Come on, baby, let's go." She grabbed Nick's hand gently and started leaving the house.

"Wait," Juliet stopped at her mothers' voice. "Juliet, we know Nick is no danger to you. We just worry about you, that's all. We do trust Nick not to hurt you but its hard having the image of Nick in your mind when his brother is so infamous around Seadawn. We just want you to stay safe, and Nick is one of the only people we could think of to keep you safe. Take this with you. I know Nick caught a Pokémon, but your father and I was saving this one for you as well." She handed Juliet a Poké Ball. "Its the runt of Abby's last litter. It survived due to you giving it all the love and care it needed, so we thought she should go to you."

Juliet eyed the Poké Ball in her hand with tears forming. "This is... Jewels? But you both told me she died?"

"We lied because she had gotten really sick and we thought we would lose her, and we didn't want you to fear her dying in the near future so we told you she died. She was meant to be a surprise for you that she was actually alive. You'll know it's her. Now go. Have a safe journey, and bring her back to us safely, Nick."

Nick nodded. "I will. Come on, Juliet, let's meet up with Shawn and get out of here." Nodding, Juliet took Nick's hand, the other hand clutching Jewels' Poké Ball tightly as they left the house.

As they approached the main gate to the town, Shawn secured his backpack and nodded to the couple. Nick and Juliet nodded back and together, the trio left Seadawn Town behind, this moment beginning the ultimate Pokémon Journey. Nick, looking towards the horizon in the direction of the Auranos Plateau, smiled. "Watch out, Champion Ketchum, I'm coming for your spot!" He declared as they walked away from their hometown.

_**Post-Chapter Goodies**_

_**Note:** These next few descriptions/Pokédex Entries are more for fun, but they do tell you what some things are that may not exist currently in our Pokémon Universe_

_**~New Item Descriptions~**_

_**Treat Pouch-** Pouch designed similarly to the Berry Pouch. Holds Gummis (used otherwise in the Mystery Dungeon Games) that create a stronger bond between Pokémon and Trainer._

_**Gummis-** Treats that allow the bond between a Pokémon and its Trainer stronger. Comes in every color to specify a Type._

_**~New Term Glossary~**_

_**County-** Due to its gargantuan size, the Gran Yarosch Region is separated into several counties, each with its own Pokémon League. For example, the first County and League Trainers normally advance through is the Temeni League/County_

_**~Pokédex Entries~**_

_**Note:** covers all Pokémon mentioned if said Pokémon is captured and in the order they are mentioned, not all mentioned in general and not sorted by number order._

_**#136- Flareon- Fire- The Flame Pokémon-** An Evolved form of Eevee. It has a flame sac in its body. It's body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle._

_**#155- Cyndaquil- Fire- The Fire Mouse Pokémon-** It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously._

_**#447- Riolu- Fighting- The Emanation Pokémon-** The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad. Riolu can also sense the aura in everything around it, but not on a highly developed level._

_**#570- Zorua- Dark- The Tricky Fox Pokémon-** It changes so it looks like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee._

_**#**_


End file.
